


blooming in the night

by tenpeaches



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, no plots head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpeaches/pseuds/tenpeaches
Summary: a well-earned lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	blooming in the night

Hanzo dragged his feet as he approached his door, tiredly reaching for his keypad. Arriving back to the base past midnight the night before already wasn’t ideal, but having a post-mission briefing at 7:00 the following morning was just salt in the wound. 

He heaved a deep sigh as the door slid open, revealing a still-sleeping lump in the bed. Hanzo smiled – he had briefly worried that Jesse would wake up in his absence, but he had gotten better at sleeping in in the year they had been together. The prospect of coming back and crawling back into bed with his warm partner was the only thing that carried him through the dull briefing, and he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. 

Stripping down to his briefs, Hanzo quickly undid his hairtie before climbing under the covers and curling himself around Jesse’s back, spreading his hands out against the pleasant warmth of the other man’s stomach. Jesse stirred at the movement, turning his head slightly to blink blearily at his partner. 

“Shh, go back to sleep, my love,” Hanzo murmured against Jesse shoulder, receiving a hum-turned-yawn in return. Jesse fit his broad hands over Hanzo’s and pressed them more securely together before his light snoring resumed. With luck, he would sleep for at least another couple of hours before their day really had to begin. 

Hanzo pressed his nose against Jesse’s shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in his comforting scent. There were days where he still couldn’t believe he could have this – someone to come back to, that he could hold close and wake up to with a smile. Luckily for him, Jesse was always more than eager to remind him with sweet words and kisses.

Turning his face more securely against Jesse to shield his eyes from the early sun, Hanzo sunk deeper into the plush comforter and let his thoughts drift as he dozed off, lulled to sleep by the warmth surrounding him. 

-

Hanzo slowly blinked his eyes open to a markedly brighter room – it seemed his wish to sleep for an hour or two was granted. It was most likely nearing 10 in the morning, and they would truly have to start their day at some point, but an idle start every once in a while wouldn’t hurt. 

At some point during their rest, Jesse had shifted to face Hanzo, wrapping him in his strong arms and pulling him to his chest. Now, Hanzo wrapped his arm around Jesse’s waist in turn, looking over his shoulder at the dust motes drifting in the rays of sunlight. 

He felt Jesse stir at the movement, snuffling against his hair before planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Mm, g’mornin’, sweetheart. How’d the mission go?” 

“It went well, surprisingly. It appears our intel was accurate this time, though I could’ve done without the early briefing.” Jesse chuckled in response, settling another kiss on his head.

“Yeah, don’t blame you for that. You manage to get some sleep when you came back?” 

Hanzo hummed an affirmative against Jesse’s bare shoulder, pressing a kiss there before slowly kissing his way up Jesse’s throat. The arms around him tightened securely as Hanzo reached Jesse’s jaw, and Hanzo briefly caught a glimpse of his small smile before their lips met in a warm kiss. 

Their legs tangled together under the soft sheets as Hanzo brought his hand up to card through Jesse’s bedhead, noses brushing together as they kissed languidly in the morning light. Hanzo pulled back briefly to take a breath as Jesse continued to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, on the apple of his cheek, on the forehead, before their lips met once again. As they kissed, Jesse secured his arms around Hanzo before shifting to lay back and tugging him onto his chest, sinking deeper into the bed. 

Minutes passed with the two lost in each other, legs tangled, Jesse’s hands running over Hanzo’s back and pressing him even closer. Hanzo’s lips quirked into a small smile as Jesse’s fingers ran over a ticklish spot, prompting Jesse to palm it again. Parting with a slight laugh, Hanzo pressed a few chaste kisses to Jesse’s lips before resting his forehead against the other man’s, smiling down at him fondly. He wondered if his gaze was as besotted as Jesse’s – it most likely was. Hanzo hoped so. He wanted to Jesse to know exactly how loved he was, how happy Hanzo was with him.

“Jesse…” he began. 

“Hm?”

“I love you,” he said softly.

Jesse’s mouth broadened into a wide smile before he pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s lips, the action only slightly hindered by the stretch of their mouths. “I love you too, honeybee,” he murmured.   
Though it was something that Jesse took the care to remind him of every day, the words never failed to fill Hanzo with warmth, from his chest to his fingertips. Sometimes it was almost overwhelming, his love for Jesse feeling like it could just expand within him like a balloon until he burst. But, knowing that he could always press a kiss to his lips, or hold him as he slept, or whisper loving words and have them be returned, tempered that bright feeling into a warmth and happiness that settled into his bones and lifted his spirit.

Hanzo tucked his face into Jesse’s collarbone as the other man idly stroked along his back with one hand, the other wrapped firmly around him with a hold on his hip. He knew they would definitely have to start getting ready for the day soon, even though a lazy day in bed sounded extremely appealing at the moment.

As if on cue, Jesse’s stomach gave a low rumble, and Hanzo gave a low chuckle before he pushed himself up to look down at his partner. 

“Looks like breakfast is in order, yes?” 

“Hah, yeah, seems like it,” Jesse laughed, pressing one last firm kiss to Hanzo’s lips before making his way to the bathroom, stretching as he went. As he listened to the sound of running water, Hanzo smiled to himself before walking into the bathroom as well. Maybe a little more kissing wouldn’t be remiss after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! all kudos and comments will earn you my undying love ♡ feedback is also appreciated! i still love these two even after all these years
> 
> please come say hi on tumblr (@hisokaas)!! i wrote most of this at 4am so apologies for any errors 
> 
> title is taken from uchiage hanabi which i was listening to on repeat while writing this (v cute would recommend)


End file.
